


A Day at the Park

by oldrussiancaptainsteve



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: BUT NOT SO MUCH I THINK IT DESERVES PROPER TAGGING?, LET ME KNOW IF SO, THERE IS SOME IMPLIED SHIPPING IN HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrussiancaptainsteve/pseuds/oldrussiancaptainsteve
Summary: There's a free day during the tour, so the boys decide to relax at an amusement park.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: TWRP Reverse Big Bang 2020





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AS PART OF THE TWRP REVERSE BIG BANG, AND IT WAS SUPER COOL! YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY CHECK OUT EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF THIS! THANK YOU TO NAT AND SEB FOR PUTTIN THIS WHOLE THING TOGETHER!!!

At the front of the tour bus stood two figures with four onlookers.

“Alright everybody, it is time for the Inaugural TWRP Industries Amusement Park Tour Break!” Doctor Sung announced to everyone gathered.

“THE ITWRPIIAPTB.” Havve Hogan said.

“Well said, my robot friend! Now, I’m sure you're wondering, ‘Where will our handsome best friend Doctor Sung be taking us this time?’”

“I wasn’t thinking handsome!” Commander Meouch heckled.

“DO NOT SPEAK UNTIL THE AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION SECTION OF THE PRESENTATION, COMMANDER.” 

“Good crowd control Havve!”

“I KNOW.”

“Now, let me answer your question. I considered a great many places! Places such as Six Flags, Knotts, Cedar Point, Disney, and Action Park...

“Action Park closed-”

“QUIET SEXBANG.”

“But only one place seemed suitable for our day of Entertainment and Fun!” Sung continued.

Havve pointed towards the audience.

Silence.

Phobos tapped Meouch.

“Oh! And uh, that place is?” Meouch asked.

“Thank you for asking friend! The place is none other than Castle Park!”

“Castle Park? That place-” 

“BRIAN.” Havve cut Danny off.

Brian picked up, carried and then locked Danny in the bathroom.  
“Woah calm down everybody, I know you’re excited!” Sung said.

Havve scanned the audience. Meouch and Phobos gave piddly little claps, while Brian gave clapped very loud and obnoxiously.

“The reason we have chosen this luxurious locale is because 1...”

“IT’S CHEAP.”

“And 2...”

“IT IS VERY RARELY CROWDED.”

“Meaning that...”

“YOU LOSERS CAN WALK AROUND WITH YOUR FACES OFF.”

“And let me tell you, nothing feels better than taking off your cone after a long day! Isn’t that right Phobos?”

Phobos shrugged.

“I can feel your excitement from here! Now, who’s ready for a day of fun and adventure?”

“I KNOW I AM.”

Sung looked at the three bandmates in front of him.

“Oh hey Bri, can you get Danny out the bathroom?”

Ninja Brian snapped his fingers, and the door to the bathroom swung out, and Dan fell to the floor.

“Now, I said who’s ready for fun!!!” Sung yelled.

Phobos and Brian clapped, while Meouch and Danny gave half-hearted cheers.

“Then let’s go, everyone!” Sung and Havve ran out of the bus like school children going to recess.

“Why was the presentation necessary?” Meouch asked. “We’ve been parked here for like, an hour already.”

Phobos pointed at Sung running to the ticket booth.  
“Good point. Well, you gonna take your mask off then?” Meouch asked.

Phobos nodded and reached up. With the sound of a vacuum seal being released, he pulled his helmet off. He looked to meet Meouch’s gaze.

“Man, you should donate some of those eyes to the Doc. Even things out a little y’know? Maybe he’d get some depth perception finally.”

Phobos closed three of his eyes and moved his hand back and forth in front of it.

“How much better can you see anyways?”

Phobos put his hand to his chin. After a moment of thought, he held up 4 fingers.

“Four times better? What the hell do you even see?”

Phobos pulled out his phone and googled something. He showed Meouch that he looked up “mantis shrimp”. He then took his phone back to look something else up. The next thing he showed Meouch was “predator two thermal vision scene”.

“...what the hell are you?”

Phobos put his finger to his lips and walked out the bus. Meouch hurried after him

At the ticket booth, Sung bounced up and down, while Havve bought the tickets. He waved down Phobos and Meouch, even though it was an empty parking lot, and he was the most obvious thing there. Sung then pointed back at the bus and yelled “Danny!” Meouch walked back in the bus and found him and Ninja Brian playing Rock Paper Scissors. He told them to come on, and walked back out, followed by Dan.

As they walked over Sung said “Guys, can you believe JP Incorporated was kind enough to sponsor this trip? All expenses paid trip to Castle Park!”

“Aren’t tickets like, 12 bucks?” Meouch asked.

“Yeah, but we’re not paying it!” Sung replied, cheery as ever.

“EVERYONE COME GET WRISTBANDS.” Havve said from the ticket window. He held his hand up to show off a blue paper wristband with the Castle Park logo.

Sung ran to the window and stuck his hand through the slot. A voice from behind the window said “Right-hand sir.” And he quickly swapped his hands to get a green wristband. Phobos stuck his hand through the window and got a strange look because the attendant had never seen a pink hand before. When the attendant looked at his face, he winked and soon received a purple wristband. When Meouch got an equally strange look, he said “Whatever the robot’s excuse was.” and got a purple wristband. Dan walked up to the window with as much swagger as he could muster, stuck his hand through and said “Nice wrist right?” He had his wristband put on faster than anyone else.

“Well now, that everyone is wristbanded up, all we have to do is step through the turnstiles to have the day of our dreams!” Sung announced. He ran the two feet over to the turnstiles and eagerly went through. Everyone else went through at a more leisurely pace. As they walked, Meouch turned to Danny.

“Hey Dan, where’s Brian at?” 

“Oh, I’m sure he’s already inside waiting on us.”

“But he-” As they turned a corner they saw Brian, arms crossed, foot-tapping, and with a blood-red wristband.

“See, there he is! You scout out the place Bri?” Danny asked.

Brian nodded.

“What did you find?”

Brian held up a putter.

“They have Mini Golf!” Danny yelled.  
“Oh fuck I love Putt-Putt!”  
“Where is it man!”  
“I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AT THIS.”

Sung turned to Havve. “Oh you will, will you?”

Havve looked down at Sung. “OF COURSE I WILL. I AM A PERFECT MACHINE. I CAN SIMPLY USE MY COMPUTER BRAIN TO CALCULATE THE ANGLE AT WHICH TO HIT THE BALL AND GET A PERFECT SHOT.”

“I should’ve never given you that!” Sung yelled back up.

Meouch inserted himself between the two. “Soooooo, Mini Golf?”

“Yes!!!”  
“YES.”  
Meouch turned around and gestured to Brian. “Lead the way, good sir.”

Brian had already started walking, and Sung and Havve followed closely behind.

Danny passed by Meouch and Phobos to catch up with the other three. “That’s a dangerous group, I’m going to see if I can calm it down a little bit. Millenia old beings, amirite?” He then ran to catch up with everyone else, while Meouch and Phobos lingered behind.

“Well Phobs, you wanna go with?” Meouch asked.

Phobos shrugged and then nodded.

“Yeah, why not?” As they continued, Meouch looked and noticed that the group in front of them had disappeared. “Guess they got a head start huh? I’m sure we’ll find them soon enough.”

As they walked through the park, following all the signs marked “Mini-Golf”, they saw all the splendor that Castle Park had to offer. At the entrance of the park, there was a circus big top building that looked like the years had not been kind. Past that was Skill Game Row, and it had all the games you’d expect to see, like the ring toss, darts, the Strength Tester, but also a few standouts, like the ladder climb, and the mini soccer game. Besides that, there were a bunch of rides darted all around, like a pop-up fair had decided to stick around. All the greats were there, the Drop Tower, the swings, a Tilt-O-Whirl, a carousel, and a couple others.

“Well, at least got something to do huh?” Meouch said.

Phobos spun his finger in the air.

They approached the main castle of Castle Park, and next to it was the Mini-Golf Course, and just behind the fence of the mini-golf course was the freeway. There was a little service window built into the back of the castle, in front of the mini-golf course. Next to the service window was the entrance into the castle, which contained the park’s arcade, and it's only dark ride. Meouch and Phobos walked up to the service window. The teenager working the window looked shaken.

“Are... are you with those other guys?”

“Yeah, we are. They tear through here already?” Meouch asked.

“Y-yeah...”

“Well, two more putters if you please, we’ll be tearin through too.”

Phobos hit his arm.

“Ow, fine, hey sorry bro. We’re goin to wrangle them.” Meouch said.  
The teens handed over two putters. “Thank you...”

“No prob.” Meouch grabbed the putters and turned around and saw the four courses. “Which one they go down?” 

“F-four. Do you want a scorecard too?”

“Oh yes please my good sir!”

The teen pushed a card and pencil across the counter and then backed away

“Thanks dude. C’mon Phobs.” Meouch passed him the card, pencil and a putter, grabbed his free hand, and they walked to course four. When they got to it, there was surprisingly little damage, although they could see Havve’s footprints in the turf. 

“Well Pho, do you actually wanna play, or you wanna catch up to the others?” Meouch asked.

Phobos raised his putter enthusiastically.

“Alright then. Let’s hurry though? Don’t want too much action going on without us.” Meouch said.

They played through the course, encountering many formidable mini-golf foes, like slopes and barriers. They reached a two-part hole where they had to hit their ball up a slope, into the opening of a fort, and then the ball would come out near the hole depending on if they made the shot or not. Phobos made the shot perfectly, and his ball came out the other side and landed in the hole. Meouch completely missed the shot, and Phobos had to stifle a laugh. After Meouch saw where his ball came out, he went over and picked it up, then walked to the hole to drop it in. He missed the hole and his ball bounced just to the right of it. 

“Maaaaan, this sucks!!! What’s the score Phobos?”

Phobos hand the card to Meouch.

“Rocketeer has 15... Shitty Kitty has... 43!? What hole are we on?”

Phobos flashed up ten fingers, and then six more right after.

“15?!? That can’t be right!” Meouch yelled exasperatedly. 

Phobos had the dumbest grin on his face, trying to hold in his laughter.

“You’re messin’ with the scores aren’t you!” Meouch said trying to regain some composure.  
Phobos shook his head no as hard as he could, his ponytail swinging back and forth. He then pointed at Meouch and gave a thumbs down.

“Gah, come one let’s go find the crew, you big pink loser.” Meouch stomped off, and Phobos ran after him and clung to his arm.

“Ugh, guess I can’t stay mad at ya huh?” Meouch looked down at the alien hanging off his arm. Phobos looked up at him and stuck his tongue out.

“I dunno, maybe I can...” Meouch joked, causing Phobos to cling to his arm even harder.

“Aw alright you big baby, let’s go.” Meouch said. Phobos let go of Meouch’s arm but quickly grabbed his hand.

It didn’t take long for them to find Sung and Havve, they were only about two holes down. Sung was bent over, and Havve was holding onto something. As they got closer, they realized Sung was bent over from laughter.

“Ohmygod... haha... hey guys... what’s *snirk* what’s up?” Sung laughed out.

“Hey, Doc...” Meouch looked around real quick. “...where’s Dan and Brian?” he asked.

“Oh, they uh, pfft, they went to go do somethin else.” Sung said, starting to calm down.

“So, what’s so funny?” Meouch asked.

“Oh god, so you see what Havve’s holdin?” Sung asked. Meouch and Phobos both looked over to where Havve was. The hole was in the middle of the circular area, but next to it was a structure that went up and over the hole, and Havve was hanging on to whatever was dangling onto it. Phobos let go of Meouch and went to the side of the area opposite of Havve.

“Phobos gets it, alright here, Havve, you ready?” Sung asked.

“AFFIRMATIVE.” 

“Alright, here goes.” Sung lined up his shot and put his ball straight toward the hole when Havve let go of what he was holding to. A series of wood pegs swung by and with a satisfying *donk*, knocked Sung’s ball out the way. Havve’s shoulders bounced up and down, and Sung began to bend over laughing again. Phobos caught the pegs as they swung toward him.

“That’s what's so funny?” Meouch asked.

“Hahahaha... we’ve, haha, been here for like an hour...” Sung continued laughing.  
“Noooo, you idiots!” Meouch yelled. Havve walked next to Sung to putt. As soon as he hit his ball, Phobos let go of the pegs and knocked his ball out the way. Sung continued to break down while Havve’s shoulders bounced up and down. The pegs swung back and Phobos caught it again.

“Et tu Hogan?” Meouch looked at Havve, whose robotic form was having trouble processing all his laughter. Havve bent over and placed a hand on his knee.

“Alrighty, let’s keep this moving...” Meouch walked over to retrieve the balls, and as he bent over to pick them up, Phobos let go off the pegs, causing them to hit Meouch, who lost balance and fell over.

Sung was doubled over, grabbing at his stomach, Phobos snorted, and Havve had to sit down from all the laughter. Meouch began to pick himself up, and tried throwing the pegs back at Phobos, but missed and just swatted the air. This was especially funny to Havve who had started creaking. 

“Whoa, buddy...” Sung collected himself and bent over to look at Havve “take it easy, I don’t wanna have to repair you in the middle of this thrilling game of mini-golf.”

Havve shooed Sung away and kept laughing. The way his body moved looked painful, though it looked like Havve was having the time of his life. He fell back and laid on the artificial turf. Finally, after several minutes of concern, there was a horrible creaking noise that worked its way up Havve’s body, followed by a “hehe” that came from behind his faceplate. After that Havve shot back to his feet and backed away as if he was leaking poison gas.

“DAMN ORGANICS.” Havve turned his gaze to Sung. “I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE REPLACED IT ALL.”

Sung practically skipped over to Havve and gave him a hug. “Aww, but if I did, I wouldn’t have been able to hear that laugh of yours!”

Havve looked down at the cyclops hugging him, seemingly lost in the moment. Then his head shot back up to look at Meouch and Phobos.

“LEAVE.”

Meouch grabbed Phobos’ hand. “C’mon, let’s give the sweethearts some space Phobs.”

As they turned and walked away, they heard Havve say “I WILL USE YOUR VOCAL CORDS AS SPAGHETTI.”

“Man, I think that’s the most I’ve ever seen Havve emote before.” Meouch said as they left the Mini-Golf area. Phobos nodded his head in agreement. “Welp, guess we’re not golfin anymore. Whatcha wanna do?” 

Phobos shrugged.

“Well, you saw that big ol circus tent thing right? Wanna see what's in there?” Meouch asked.

Phobos grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, and then grabbed Meouch’s hand and led him to the Big Top.

Sung and Havve walked out of the mini-golf course, Havve staring straight ahead, and Sung nearly running into things because he was gazing up at Havve. Finally, Sung ran in front of Havve to get his attention.

“So!” Sung bounced up and down in front of the robot. “What do you want to do now?!?”

Havve stared above Sung’s head, looking at whatever was behind him. “THERE’S AN ARCADE INSIDE THE CASTLE. COMPETITION WILL DESTROY ANY EMOTIONS WE HAVE.”

Sung got closer and looked up at Havve. “Whaaa? Are you telling me that the big murder bot was feeling emotions?” Sung asked smugly.

“...NO. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HAVING EMOTIONS DUE TO YOUR IMPERFECT BIOLOGY.” Havve said, still avoiding Sung’s gaze.

“Yeah yeah, ‘OH I AM SO GREAT AND PERFECT CAUSE I AM A ROBOT MAN.’” Sung mocked Havve, and then turned around and walked towards the castle, doing a child’s impression of how a robot moves.

Havve followed behind him. “I DO NOT MOVE LIKE THAT.”

Sung continued walking like that while uttering a few Beeps and Boops, only stopping once he entered the castle and saw a familiar Fro peeking up from behind a wall.

“Hey, Dan! What’re you guys doin!” Sung yelled. 

“AAAUHHHONESEC.” Dan yelled back, followed closely by the sounds of ‘click clack Clunk’, and then several swears. Sung and Havve walked to them and saw Dan and Brian finishing a game of air hockey. The score was 10-1 with Dan being the obvious loser. Exasperated, Dan looked over at his friends. “uggghhhh hey guys.”

Brian walked over to Sung and Havve and gave them high fives. Danny put his head down on the air hockey table and mumbled obscenities.

“You win the game Bri?” Sung asked rhetorically. Brian pointed both his thumbs at himself. From behind him, Danny mumbled “Yeah, you win again, you dick.”

“AGAIN?” Havve asked.

Danny slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself up to look at him. “YEAH HOGAN, AGAIN!” 

Brian held up five fingers on one hand, and then his middle finger on the other. He pointed it at Danny.

“Oh haha Brian, you’re so clever.” Danny said, pushing Brian’s hand away. “You’ve done this every time you’ve won a game!”

Havve walked up to Brian, and stared him in the eye. “BRING IT ON.” Havve then pushed Danny out of the way of the table and took his spot. 

“Hey it’s ok Danny, I’ll play you!” Sung said, trying to comfort his friend.

“Fiiiine, Brian! Let us have some quarters!” Dan was immediately hit with a volley of quarters. By the time he grabbed all of them, he saw Sung waiting for him behind the other air hockey table. “Let’s go Doctor.” Danny said as he grabbed his paddle.

“Bring it on, Sexbang.” Sung said back, cracking a smile. He threw the puck down onto the table and hit it towards his opponent. Danny hit it back, which surprised Sung, considering how badly he just lost. After click clacking across the table a couple times, the puck finally clunked into Sung’s goal. 

“Man, I thought you sucked at this Danny!” Sung said as he grabbed the puck from the dispenser. 

“And I thought you were good at this Sung!” Danny said back, ready to go again.

“Well Dan, you seem to forget something.” Sung said.

“And what’s that?”

“I am...” Sung readied himself for his next move. “A SPACE CANDIAN!” In one swift move, Sung threw down the puck and hit it, bouncing off the side of the table and into Danny’s goal. “And that means I am an expert at all forms of Hockey. As the game went on, Sung thought of all his years of training in air hockey and was able to win 10-6. 

“Yes! My heritage and training are with me!” Sung yelled in victory. Dan walked over and shook his hand. “Good game Sung. It feels nice to get more than one point.”

“You know what feels nicer?”

“What?”

“Winning.”

“Shut up, you sound like Brian, speakin off which...” Danny turned around, and Sung looked past him to see the intense game happening behind them. If Sung and Danny had just played a game, Havve and Brian were currently in a war. The game was tied 9-9, and the puck was moving so fast, a red blur encapsulated the whole of the table. On one side of the table was a ninja who has trained for their whole existence to never lose, and on the other side of the table was a robot with perfect timing and reflexes. The sound of the puck bouncing around was constant. It looked like some of the air holes in the table were beginning to smoke.

“Wow, unstoppable force and immovable object huh?” Sung said, his eye not leaving the game.

"Its amazing watching two people be so good at something so useless." Danny said.

The game slowed down slightly as Brian and Havve both raised their hands to flip Danny off.

"I hate you two." Danny said.

The middle fingers turned into thumbs up.

As the game continued, Danny leaned towards Sung. "Who do you think is going to win?"

Sung scratched his chin. "Even with my massive intellect, I cannot be sure of the outcome. We have two of the most powerful super-beings in existence, who operate on such a grand scale, both putting all of their skill and focus into something that is far beneath them. This could lead to several terrible outcomes, each as unlikely as the next."

"Jeez, you really switch on your galaxy brain sometimes huh?"

"It's how I got my doctorate."

"Well, you think we can hurry them up?"

"Any interference would only hasten the end of the universe and tear your molecules asunder."

"Is. Is that bad?"

"Wha- yeah it's bad! Asunder dude! Did you not hear me?"

"So what do we do doc?"

"We wait for the end of the game." Doctor Sung looked off into the horizon. "And possibly, the world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bos, this might be the worst thing I've ever eaten." Meouch said.

Phobos tilted his head and gave him a look.

“What?”

Phobos pointed up towards the sky.

“Space doesn’t count!” Meouch took another bite of his deep-fried peanut butter and jelly. “This is awful...”

Phobos sat across the table from Meouch eating a pizza. 

“I can’t believe you’re ruining the pizza like that.” Meouch said.

Phobos put his hand to his chest, shocked that his friend would accuse him of such a thing.

“You know exactly what I mean!” Meouch yelled. “You’re disgusting!”

Phobos shrugged, and then dipped a slice of pizza into some ranch.

“It wasn’t enough that you poured ranch all over it?”

Phobos shook his head no as he took a bite of his ranch soaked pizza.

“Y’know what? I’m done eatin.” Meouch pushed the deep-fried abomination away from him. 

Phobos pouted at him.

“Well get decent food next time!”

Phobos continued pouting.

“Fiiiine. Since I don’t have anythin better to eat.”

Phobos offered him a very ranchy slice of pizza.

“Like I said.” Meouch bit into his sandwich. “There’s nothin better to eat.”

Phobos giggled, and they both looked at each other.

“Uh, well whatcha wanna do Phobs?”

Phobos got excited and clapped his hands together, then spun one of his fingers around in a circle.

“I’m not gettin on no spinny ride after this man.”

Phobos shook his head no in a very exaggerated fashion. He then spun his finger again, but slower.

“The carousel?”

Phobos nodded yes several times.

“You sure Phobs? Isn’t it...” Meouch stopped and looked at Phobos, who looked a little sad, unlike his pouting earlier. “Aw fine, we’ll go on it.” 

Phobos giggled in excitement.

“Just for you Bos. No one else better see me on it.” Meouch said as he finished his sandwich. “Fuck that thing was awful.”

Phobos began to finish up his pizza. He made sure to put extra ranch on his last slice.

“The things I do for you...” Meouch rolled his eyes. Phobos gave him a big smile. “Let’s go Phibis.” Meouch finally began looking around and noticed that some people began to roll in. Nowhere near enough for it to be crowded, but still enough for it to be noticeable. “Jeez, what time is it?”

Phobos held up 4 fingers.

“We’ve been here for that long?”

Phobos nodded and then grabbed Meouch’s hand to lead him to the carousel.

“I guess it’s been a nice day...” Meouch said to himself.

Even though the park had begun to fill up, there was no one in line for the carousel. 

Meouch bowed and gestured to the line. “After you ma lord.” He said in an accent that couldn't be placed anywhere.

Phobos pretended to curtsy and walked in, and Meouch followed him. They both got on a random animal. Phobos looked back at Meouch and smiled. Meouch smiled back. However, as Phobos turned back around, Meouch noticed what animals he and Phobos picked. They were both riding lions. Meouch began to blush, but luckily Phobos was to focused on his ride to notice.

As the ride began to slow down, Phobos turned to Meouch and signed Again.

“Alright, but uh... let’s pick different animals...” Meouch mumbled. 

Phobos looked confused but agreed. They then rode on ostriches, bears, horses, unicorns, and then sat together on a bench. During these many go-rounds, a flash of light came from the castle, but they ignored it and continued to ride the carousel into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sung...” Danny said. “What was that?” 

“That flash of light seems to have come from a miniature time loop paradox.” Sung said as he rubbed his eye. “The speed at which the puck was going began to warp time around it, creating infinite realities for each outcome of this air hockey game. Those realities being destroyed caused that flash of light and has left us with this result. A perfect universe that has yielded the end of the game.”

The score of the game read 10-10.

“WE HAVE BOTH WON AND ACHIEVED INFINITE MURDER.” Havve said. Without looking at each other, he and Ninja Brian high fived. “THANK YOU FOR THE GAME BRIAN.”

Brian stared at Havve in a way that also meant thank you.

“WANT TO PLAY SOMETHING ELSE?”  
Danny and Sung blocked them off from each other. “I think you two have done enough together today. But! I challenge you, Havve Hogan, to some games of skill!” Sung announced. “You and Brian may have been equals, but we are not!”

“OBVIOUSLY.” 

“Ah ha! You admit that I’m better than you!” Sung exclaimed, getting in Havve’s face.

“YOU HAVE TWISTED MY WORDS ONCE AGAIN DOCTOR.”

“Well, what’re you gonna do about it?”

“WIN MORE COOL SHIT THAN YOU.”

“Not if I get there first!” Sung yelled as he ran out of the castle.

Havve watched Sung run out the door. “I’M CARRYING HIS WALLET.” He turned to Danny and Brian. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO GOING TO DO?” 

“I think that the plan was to play some DDR, and then do some rides, we’ll catch up with you guys later!” Danny said.

“AFFIRMATIVE.” Havve waved bye and left to find Sung.

Havve found Sung next to an elaborate both, with two rope ladders within it, leading to a set of bells. 

“So, first I found the hammer bell thingie, but we are both so strong that we’d both win immediately, then I saw the clown shooter, but I didn’t like how the clowns were looking at me, then I went to the darts, but I don’t want you handling darts anymore, so then I went to the-” Sung blabbered on.

“WHY ARE WE AT THIS ONE DOCTOR?” Havve said to cut off Sung.

“We are at the ladder climb because! I do not believe we have tested our agility against each other before!” Sung explained.

Havve went through hundreds of years of memories. “I DO NOT RECALL DOING SO EITHER.”

“Then this will be our first test! Winner gets...” Sung looked at the prizes strung up around the booth. “That big dog!” 

“IS THAT IT?” 

“Uh...” Sung looked around and saw a couple walking by, sharing something. “That big dog and a cotton candy!”

“I SUPPOSE THAT DOES COST THE LOSER SOMETHING.”

“Then it's a deal!” Sung said and ran up to the attendant. After a brief moment, Sung patted himself down and looked back to Havve. He ran back to him and said “It’s five bucks a person, and you have my wallet.”

“AND?”

“You go pay!” Sung shoved him towards the attendant, who looked a little pale.

“Uh, uh it’s, it’s ten dollars sir.” Said the attendant looking up at Havve’s cold eyes.

Havve leaned down to be face and face with them. “TEN? I THINK IT IS FREE.”

“N-no, it's ten...” The attendant gulped.

“FINE.” Havve handed over the money and walked back to see that Sung was ready to go.

“C’mon hurry up!” Sung yelled.

“I AM READY DOCTOR.” Havve replied.

“Ok! Can you count us down?” Sung asked the attendant.

“S-sure... 3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Go!”

Sung immediately began scrambling up the ropes, while Havve had a slower start. Sung’s ladder was way shakier than Havve’s, but Havve was moving slower. When Sung reached the middle of the ladder, it flipped upside down, but he was able to hang on but gave Havve the lead. They both preceded up their ladders quickly, but Sung couldn’t catch up to Havve. Havve reached out to ring his bell, but the sudden shift in weight caused him to flip upside down, and he fell off with a THUD. Sung went the rest of the way and rang his bell, and then fell off for fun. After Sung landed on his back, he shot up his hands in victory. 

“I win Hogan!” He looked over and saw that Havve somehow managed to land face down, and was just laying there. “You good buddy?”

“NO.” Havve said, muffled by the cushions. 

“Well, you can lay there while I get my big dog!” Sung ran up to the attendant who fished down the big dog and gave it to Sung. “Havve look!” He held out the dog to show it off.

Havve finally got up from the cushioning and looked. “IT IS A NICE DOG.”

Sung practically had stars in his eye. “I know right!” He turned the dog around to look at it. “I think I shall name you... Ruplush!”

Havve tilted his head. “THAT IS... A FINE NAME.”

“Thank you, I made it myself!" Sung turned to face Havve. "And you owe me one cotton candy!"

"UNFORTUNATELY." Havve agreed. They both walked off, Sung hugging Ruplush. After buying the cotton candy, Havve attempted to hand it to Sung.

"Sorry bud, but my hands are full with this new best friend! Can you hold it towards me?"

"THIS IS STUPID." Havve said as he held the cotton candy next to Sung's face. Sung leaned forward and took a bite.

"Anks Haaae!" Sung said with a mouthful of cotton candy. "You ca hae soe!" Sung told Havve.

He looked at the pink cloud he was holding. He pushed it against where his mouth would have been. His teeth tore some off and got it stuck in between it. Sung looked over and laughed.

"You know what? You can have the rest!" Sung said.

"HA HA." Havve chucked the rest of it in a trash can.

"Aw man, you didn't have to do that."

"OH NO. I MUST'VE MALFUNCTIONED."

"No, you didn't! I already checked you for bugs today and-"

"SHUT UP." Havve stopped in his tracks. 

"Wow, rude Hogan."

"...SORRY." It sounded as authentic as an apology Havve could give. "BUT PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION OVER HERE DOCTOR." Havve pointed at the carousel the were about to pass.

"No. Way."

Atop two horses, Phobos and Meouch rode around and around the carousel. Phobos smiled and waved, while Meouch attempted to avoid eye contact.

"Take a picture take a picture take a picture"

"ALREADY TOOK FIVE. DO YOU WANT MORE?"

"Yes."

Havve took around a dozen more pictures on his phone.

"We have to join them right?" Sung asked.

"MOST DEFINITELY." Havve said. They ran over to get on the carousel and seated themselves right behind Phobos and Meouch.

"Woah fancy meeting you guys here!" Sung said.

"VERY FANCY."

"I hate this." Meouch muttered.

"I gotta say I didn't really take you for a carousel person Meouch!"

"I'm on here for Phobos." Meouch sighed.

"IS THIS TRUE PHOBOS?" Havve asked.

Phobos shook his head no.

In unison, Sung and Havve both went "OOOOOOOOOOOO"

"COMMANDER, I BELIEVE THAT YOU CALLED ME A SWEETHEART EARLIER." Havve said.

"Uh huh." Meouch responded.

"WELL, THE DOCTOR WAS TELLING ME THAT ONLY SWEETHEARTS GET ON CAROUSELS." Havve folded his hands behind his head, awaiting praise for his sick burn.

"You're on this now too, you idiot." Meouch retorted.

"...SHIT." 

"Hey Meouch, be nice!" Sung said. "He's not an idiot, he's a sweetheart!"

"WHAT HAS MY HUBRIS BROUGHT ME NOW." 

Everyone laughed.

"Guess we're all a bunch of sweethearts then, huh Phobs?" Meouch asked.

Phobos nodded in agreement, going along with the joke.

“Oh wait, I’m so rude...” Sung said. “I haven’t even introduced you to Ruplush yet!”

“That the dog you lugged up here?” Meouch asked.

“Yes and he’s great!” Sung rubbed his head against Ruplush’s. 

Phobos made a heart with his hands and looked at Sung and his new plush.

“Lord Phobos, would you like to meet good ol Ruplush?” Sung asked.

Phobos gave a thumbs up, and using some gymnastics to turn around his horse, reached out and grabbed the dog. He gave it a few pets, and then tossed it gently to Meouch.

"Gotta say, Sung..." Meouch said while looking Ruplush over. "...you do know how to pick your chickens."

“Thank you Commander! Through my knowledge of chickens, I was able to find an excellent bass player for my band!” Sung said.

“Are you calling me a chicken?” Meouch asked.

“What? No!” Sung looked around at his bandmates. “Would anyone here describe Meouch as a chicken?”

Havve and Phobos raised their hands.

“Well Havve I expect...” Meouch looked over at Phobos. “But you Phobs?”

Phobos looked at Meouch and put his hands in the air. He moved one hand shakily through the air, and suddenly his second hand came and “shot” it out the air. His first hand fell back down to his lap. Phobos then shot a finger gun at Meouch.

“Never gonna live that down huh?” Meouch asked.

Phobos shook his head no, and suppressed a laugh.

“Heeeeeyyyy!!! Guys!!!” A voice yelled from off the carousel. Everyone looked and saw Danny yelling at them. “Get down here!”

Everyone unloaded off the carousel to meet Danny. “Before we head out for the night, you wanna see something Brian found?”

TWRP finally looked around them and realized that the sun had set. 

“Oh, guess we gotta head out then huh?” Meouch said.

“Yeah, gotta head back on the road soon.” Sung said.

“THE ITWRPIIAPTB IS COMING TO AN END.” Havve said.

Phobos tapped Meouch’s shoulder and then pointed to Danny.

“Oh yeah, Phobs wants to know what you guys found.”

“Follow me and find out.” Danny led them back across the park, near the castle. When they got there, they found Brian staring at something strange. Sung and Meouch squealed, and Phobos began bouncing up and down.

“Oh my god! Is that, is that!” Sung pointed at the thing Brian was looking at.

Meouch grabbed Phobos’ shoulders and shook him in excitement. “That’s the best dang chicken I’ve ever seen!” Meouch yelled.

Havve sighed at his bandmates and then turned to Danny. “WHAT IS IT ACTUALLY CALLED?”

“Oh, you’re gonna love this one Havve, it’s called a peaCOCK.” Danny nudged Havve in the side, who remained emotionless. “Well, Brian thinks it's funny.” Brian gave Danny a thumbs up, keeping his eyes on the peacock.

Sung walked up to Havve. “We need a picture with that thing, c’moooon!” Sung tugged on Havve’s arm.

“FINE. ARE YOU TAKING THE PICTURE BRIAN?”

While remaining in the same spot, Brian pulled out Havve’s phone to take a picture. Danny went behind the peacock, Phobos and Meouch went to one side of it, and Sung and Havve went to the other.

“EVERYONE GET READY.”

Brian held up 3 fingers.

3.

2.

1.

There was a flash, and Havve felt his phone back in his pocket. He looked at it and found a picture of the six of them and the peacock.

Sung knelt down next to it. “Aww, you’re the sweetest little thing aren’t you! Aren’t you! Awen’t you!” Sung said in an increasingly obnoxious voice. Suddenly, the peacock squawked in his face, and he jumped back. “Guess not...” Regaining his composure, Sung turned to the group and began to speak. “Well everyone, it looks like everyone had a sufficiently entertaining day, right?” Claps and cheers came from everyone. “That’s great! Especially considering that I believe we are now behind schedule! Havve, how far behind are we?”

Havve looked at the night sky above him. “WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HALFWAY TO THE NEXT STATE BY NOW.”

Sung clapped his hands together. “Excellent! I thought it was way worse than that! Now, if you’d please follow me to the van!” Sung began walking backward to maintain his conversation with everyone. “Danny and Brian, what did you two do today?” 

“Besides hang with you guys? Me and Brian stayed in the arcade. Did you guys know there’s a rip-off Buzz Lightyear ride in there?” Danny asked.

Phobos threw his hands up. He shot his finger gun at various imaginary targets and then pouted.

“Are you saying you didn’t have fun on the merry-go-round with me?” Meouch asked him. Phobos gave him a huge smile and grabbed his arm.

“From these ringing endorsements, I will give Castle Park five stars on Yelp!” Sung announced. 

“IT COULD USE THE HELP.” Havve said.

As they neared the exit of the park, Sung turned to his group again. “Everyone say goodbye Castle Park!”

Phobos and Brian waved, and everyone else said farewell to Castle Park. As they left, several teenagers were beginning to doubt if they saw those aliens walking around.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! GO CHECK OUT EVERYTHING ELSE!


End file.
